


move along with some new passion

by blazeofglory



Series: live a life from a new perspective [7]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “Good mornin’! Get lucky last night?”Hardwon knows Moonshine is joking, because sheknowshe’s a virgin—well, that hewasa virgin. He blushes.Moonshine’s eyes widen.“Youdid!” She sits up from her slouch, instantly at attention, while Hardwon hovers nervously near the door. “You don’t have to tell me who if you don’t want to, but oh mygod, who was it?Howwas it?”(Hardwon and Moonshine gossip about sex.)
Relationships: Mavrus/Hardwon Surefoot, Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot
Series: live a life from a new perspective [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888468
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	move along with some new passion

**Author's Note:**

> heed the rating! they talk about sex and Hardwon thinks about sex, but there's no _actual_ sex in this fic.
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my partner in crime, Remi.

It’s nearing 11 by the time Hardwon gets home. When he first woke up, he thought he could get home early enough that Bev and Moonshine wouldn’t notice he didn’t come home last night—but then Mavrus woke up too, and Hardwon was too distracted to look at the clock for a few more hours. 

When he unlocks the door to the apartment, Moonshine immediately looks up from the couch, grinning at the sight of him. “Good mornin’! Get lucky last night?” 

Hardwon knows Moonshine is joking, because she _knows_ he’s a virgin—well, that he _was_ a virgin. He blushes. 

Moonshine’s eyes widen. 

“You _did_!” She sits up from her slouch, instantly at attention, while Hardwon hovers nervously near the door. “You don’t have to tell me who if you don’t want to, but oh my _god_ , who was it? _How_ was it?” 

Hardwon kicks off his shoes and joins her on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes. He doesn’t know where to even _start_. 

“It was... unexpected,” he finally says. But even though he’s suddenly nervous and embarrassed about it, he finds himself smiling. “It was awesome.” 

“Oh, I’m so happy for you! _Obviously_ , sex isn’t that big of a deal and virginity is a social construct, but I know you’ve been wanting this.” Moonshine leans against the far armrest of the couch, and Hardwon leans back into the other, so they can see each other properly. Moonshine raises her brows expectantly. “So, who was it?” 

Hardwon’s thoughts drift to Mavrus in that crop top yesterday, and the sound Mavrus made when Hardwon kissed him, and the way Mavrus looked underneath him, and the way Mavrus felt _inside_. His mouth is suddenly dry. 

“Was it that girl Scarlett, the one who keeps looking at you like she wants to eat you? Was it _Triss_? Or her sister whose name I forget?” Moonshine pauses for a second, then laughs. “Oh man, was it Deadeye? That’d be wild. Ooh, or Mavrus?” 

_Something_ on Hardwon’s face must clue her in, because she gasps suddenly. 

“Hardwon! _Mavrus_?” she demands, throwing a pillow at him that he doesn’t try to duck. “We are _not_ Fleetwood _Mac_!” 

Hardwon can’t help but laugh, shrugging sheepishly. “It just happened!” 

“ _Mavrus_ ,” Moonshine repeats, shaking her head in amusement. “You are just invitin’ drama into this band.” Her grin widens. “Now tell me all about it.” 

“We... kissed,” Hardwon says, nervous again now. “It was after band practice, after you and Bev and Balnor left. Mav said he’d been waiting for me to make a move.” 

Moonshine leans forward eagerly. “Then what?” 

“Pass me that joint?” He gestures to the joint on the coffee table, which he figures Moonshine had just finished rolling before he got home. She passes it over with a grin, waiting patiently as he lights it and breathes in deep before passing it back to her. 

“You don’t gotta share the dirty details,” Moonshine says, then takes a hit and lets it out slowly. “But if you wanna share, I wanna listen.” 

Feeling a little more relaxed already, Hardwon grins again. “He invited me back to his place, and it was just—he was so...” Hardwon trails off, mind wandering to the way Mavrus had been in bed, impatient and bossy and so fucking _hot_. 

Moonshine passes the joint back. “So y’all... fucked?” 

Hardwon _giggles_. “Moonshine, we did _so much stuff_.”

“You sure were out all night,” Moonshine teases, and that just makes Hardwon laugh more. 

“God, okay, so,” Hardwon starts, still sort of laughing. “I thought we would just like... do hand stuff? But then we got to bed—”

“It’s a mattress on the floor, you can barely call it a bed,” Moonshine cuts in. 

Hardwon snorts, passing back the joint. “Didn’t you tell me you lost your virginity in a hammock?” 

Moonshine grins. “Yeah, and we fell out of it but kept on goin’ in the dirt.” 

“ _Anyway_.” Hardwon grins too—now that the nerves are slipping away, he’s excited to tell Moonshine about this. They tell each other _everything_ —it’s the kind of friendship he always wanted, and he’s grateful for it every day. “He totally sucked my dick.” 

Moonshine cheers loudly and they both laugh—Hardwon feels punch drunk, tired and exhilarated, and Moonshine’s enthusiastic response is making him feel so _good_ about all of this. For so long, he’d been embarrassed about not having sex—but Mavrus had been so understanding last night, and Moonshine is so happy for him now; it all just makes him feel _awesome._

“He’s so _hot_ , Moonshine. Seeing him like that was just—it was crazy. He’s so confident.” Hardwon bites his lip for a second, thoughts lingering on the way Mavrus had taken his hand and pulled him in close. “He’s _so fucking hot._ ” 

“You know, I knew you liked lookin’ at him, but I didn’t know you wanted him this bad,” Moonshine says. 

Hardwon shrugs. “You’ve seen him. He’s so... hot.” 

“Not quite my type,” Moonshine replies with a cheeky grin. 

“Hey, if you wanna talk about _your_ type, we could talk about how you need to ask out that cool girl who only ever orders drinks from you.” 

“I don’t know if she’s interested, but I’m testin’ the waters,” Moonshine says. “But enough about Alanis, tell me _more_. What happened after he went down on you?” 

“Then we made out for a while, and I started jerking him off. And he—he asked me to finger him.” 

Moonshine’s brows go up. “Good for him, damn! Askin’ for what he wants!”

Hardwon had been _nervous_ , unsure of how to do it _right_ , worried that it wouldn’t feel good or that it would _hurt_ Mavrus. But Mavrus had been uncharacteristically patient as he walked Hardwon through how to do it, and then—then Hardwon slid a finger inside Mavrus and Mavrus moaned, and it was all _good_ and _fast_ and _hot_ from there. 

“It was...” Hardwon swallows thickly. “It was fucking awesome, Moonshine. He’s so—”

“Hot?” 

“Yeah,” Hardwon says with a soft, reverent sigh. “ _So_ hot.” 

“You are _lovestruck_ , huh?” Moonshine teases. 

“Shut up,” Hardwon laughs. “It was the best night of my _life_. We did it again this morning, too. Mavrus just—he fucking loves it. I was kinda worried I wouldn’t be good at it, you know? But he _loved_ it.” 

“Aw, good job!” Moonshine pokes his leg with her foot, beaming at him with pride. “You rocked his world!” 

Thinking about the way Mavrus had bounced on Hardwon’s dick while Hardwon clung to his hips and let Mavrus take control, he’s pretty sure Mavrus was the one doing the world rocking. In every position they tried—Mavrus on Hardwon’s lap, Mavrus on his back, Mavrus on his hands and knees—it was Mavrus in charge the whole time, telling Hardwon exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. 

Moonshine nudges his thigh with her toes again, an amused look on her face. “Either you’re already high, or you’re thinkin’ ‘bout Mavrus.” 

Hardwon had actually forgotten about the joint, so caught up in the conversation. He shrugs shamelessly, grinning lazily. “I don’t know if I can _stop_ thinking about Mavrus. He just—it felt so _good_ and he looked so _hot_ , his hair was falling in his eyes and he had this _look_ on his face, and... and he kept _talking_ , the whole time.” 

“Ooh, I knew Mav had a filthy mouth on him.” 

In his head, Hardwon hears Mavrus’s voice from last night— _I need you inside me_ and _god, baby, fuck me harder_ and _Hardwon, Hardwon, Hardwon_ —praising, whining, _begging_. 

“I can’t believe this really happened,” Hardwon says with a laugh, awestruck. “I slept with _Mavrus_.” 

“I am so proud of you,” Moonshine replies earnestly. 

“Would it seem desperate if I go over to his place again later?” 

Moonshine snorts. “Take a nap and a shower and eat somethin’ before you go.” 

“Can I—” 

“Yeah, you can nap in my bed.” 

Hardwon grins and stands, stretching. “Thanks, Moonshine. You’re the best.” 

“Oh, I know it.” She grins. “You’re lucky Bev ain’t home right now, I’m sure he’s gonna have strong feelings about this.”

Hardwon shrugs. “Just don’t remind him about Fleetwood Mac.”

* * *

  
  


Mavrus isn’t surprised when he hears knocking at his door; he’s even less surprised when he opens it and it’s Hardwon standing there, freshly showered and in clean clothes, smiling sheepishly. 

“Hey, I was in the neighborhood,” Hardwon says. “I—” 

Mavrus grins sharply as he reaches up, fisting his hand in the collar of Hardwon’s tshirt, and he tugs him down easily, stepping in closer and kissing him soundly before he can even finish his sentence. Hardwon makes a soft noise into the kiss, then wraps his arms around Mavrus’s waist, and it’s a long, long moment before they part. 

“I missed you,” Mavrus says, grinning, breathless. 

Hardwon looks awestruck. “I couldn’t stay away.”

“Stay here forever, dude,” Mavrus replies, then kisses Hardwon again. 

**Author's Note:**

> look at these lovestruck idiots, no wonder everyone thinks they're dating!


End file.
